


Magic Coffee

by goddessmaat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessmaat/pseuds/goddessmaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Coffee

Ianto smiled to himself, a smirk mixed with highly anticipatory arousal. Everything was organized; neat and tidy as ever. The room looked the same as always other than for the coffee pot and cups on the dresser.

His ears were alert, waiting for the knock on the door. He'd told Jack that he should come round that evening, at which he'd gotten the reply of raised eyebrows and the usual 'shit eating' grin, since he didn't generally offer, simply relying on Jack to turn up – well, it worked for them, why fix something that wasn't broken, he thought.

Ianto could sense when Jack arrived, shortly afterwards the click of a key in the lock told him he was right.

"Miss me," Jack retorted cheekily as he shut the door behind him.

Ianto raised his eyebrows, wrapped his hand round a warm wrist and pulled Jack further into the house. Pushing him firmly but gently against the hallway wall he held both wrists crossed above the artfully mussed brown hair and kissed him demandingly.

"Always," he said in a low voice.

Letting go of Jack's wrists.

"Stay, " he murmured, combining the instruction with a sharp nip to the full, bottom lip. Gently pushing Jack's head back so it rested on the wall, he continued, running both hands down the warm neck and under the heavy blue coat. He slipped it off while Jack, as instructed stayed perfectly still.

Ianto worked at undressing Jack with the same single-mindedness he took to everything. All his energy and concentration dedicated to the task at hand. Jack was always fascinated by being on the receiving end of such dedication and welcome as it was at work, here, it was taken to a higher level entirely.

Ianto gave a contented sigh as he kneeled back on his heels and studied his handiwork, an erect, leaking, naked Jack.

"Go and lie down," he said quietly. Staying where he was a smile graced his face as he watched Jack's naked ass heading to the bedroom. As he followed he stripped, pushing his jeans down and off as he reached the bedroom. He saw Jack's eyes flicker to the coffee pot, and laughed to himself.

Ianto poured the still warm coffee into one of the small cups and opened the top drawer of the dresser picking up a fine soft haired paintbrush. He carefully placed the cup on the bedside table and paintbrush held between his teeth knelt astride Jack's thighs.

"So beautiful," he whispered, flicking Jack's nipple with the hard end of the handle, followed by a stroke with the with the soft fur brush. He heard a soft gasp and looked up, smiling at the flashing blue eyes.

"Do you want me to tie you?" Ianto asked, the question deliberately tingeing the words with innocence. Jack groaned and shook his head.

Ianto leaned over and dipped the brush in the coffee before flicking it over Jack's lips. He saw the pink tongue flick out and taste it.

"Good," he purred.

For a long time there was silence, one filled merely with gasps and increasing arousal as Ianto painted Jacks naked body with coffee. Intricate designs, many meaningless and simply beautiful, merged with designs of alien artifacts and quotes from poems, songs and books. Everything that linked the two men was discernibly shown in the images being painted.

The touch of the brush heated Jack's skin, and the connection between the two men flowed as an almost tangible river of energy. Then the movement stopped. Ianto looked up and held Jack's gaze.

He cocked his head to one side and stroked the brush from the base of Jack's cock slowly to the leaking tip.

"Come," he said softly. And Jack did as instructed.


End file.
